


Don't leave me...

by Silly_Kitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, More angst, superhero's death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Kitty/pseuds/Silly_Kitty
Summary: — Глупый Кот! Ты же обещал, что не оставишь меня!





	Don't leave me...

Обычный день. Обычная битва с акумой… Хотя нет. Не совсем обычная. Сегодняшний злодей оказался сильнее.

Уже около часа боролись с ним наши герои. Силы были на исходе. Трансформация прерывалась пару раз, но битва не заканчивалась. Кот Нуар и ЛедиБаг пытались всячески избегать атак акуминизированного. Но получалось плохо. Костюмы в некоторых местах порвались, царапицы и порезы продолжали кровоточить.

Пока герои делали пятисекундный перерыв, злодей скрылся с поля боя. Это озадачило пару.

— Ну и куда он делся? — Чёрный Кот огляделся вокруг.

— Куда угодно, но у меня нет сил даже смотреть на него, — Леди собрала свой йо-йо и присела, чтобы передохнуть. Такие частые нападения на город её очень выматывали. Родители видели плохое самочувствие их дочери и в коллеж не пускали, игнорируя её оправдания, что всё прекрасно. Но только ей удавалось заснуть, как Хищная Моль находил очередную жертву и вселял в неё акуму. Недостаток сна стал сказываться на внешности Маринетт: мешки под глазами, которые маска скрывала, очень бледная кожа, голубые глаза потеряли свой привычный блеск.

Даже чувства к Адриану на какое-то время остыли, сейчас она хотела только надрать задницу Бражнику и отдохнуть. Из транса её вывел Кот, который напрыгнул на напарницу и навис над ней. Её возмутило такое поведение Нуара. Не та ситуация была, чтобы спокойно его отшивать.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, Кот?! — крикнула героиня, прожигая его взглядом.

— Всего лишь дарю тебе одну из своих жизней… — прошептал он в ответ. Изо рта потекла тоненькая струйка крови. Он принял удар на себя. С ужасом она смотрела, как он медленно опускается к ней, не в силах держаться.

Леди быстро сменила положение. Она села на холодную землю и положила его голову себе на колени.

— М-моя Леди… — спросил Чёрный Кот, кашляя своей же кровью.

— Тихо, Котёнок, тебе нельзя говорить, — девушка перебирала пальцами его волосы, которые были до безумия знакомыми. Она не может вот так его потерять.

Чёрный латекс стал темнее от крови, текущей из большой раны на спине. Удар злодея повредил что-то жизненно важное у Кота. Грустно признавать, но у него не было ни одного шанса на выживание. Это его последний час, последние минуты здесь, в этом мире, рядом с ней. Но он обещал себе, что даже после смерти он будет её защищать, он будет рядом с ней.

ЛедиБаг только сейчас осознала, насколько сильно она была привязана к своему напарнику, как сильно она за него переживала, как сильно она любила его. Она не может представить жизнь без него, жизнь без его каламбуров и шуточек, жизнь без его изумрудных глаз… Конечно, после него будет новый Кот Нуар, но он никогда не сможет заменить его.

Сама того не замечая, она потянулась к нему. Её губы накрыли его. Это был её первый поцелуй. Поцелуй с металлическим привкусом крови. Но это не остановило Леди. Она слишком долго об этом мечтала. Это был первый и последний её поцелуй, она никогда никого не полюбит так, как любила этого Кота. Уж сильно запал он в её добром сердце.

Нуар использовал последние силы и положил правую руку ей на волосы, легко поглаживая их. Героиня всё-таки оторвалась от него, хотя не хотела этого делать. На её губах осталась алая кровь её напарника.

— Я люблю тебя, моя ЛедиБаг… — последние его слова. Его рука обессиленно упала на землю. Зелёные глаза закрылись. В этот раз навсегда. Одинокая слеза скатилась по её щеке и упала на его колокольчик, который так звонко раньше звенел.

От воспоминаний слёзы полились с новой силой. Героиня уткнулась лицом в грудь Нуара. Мысли о злодее отошли на задний план. Пусть он разгромит хоть весь Париж — Чудесное Исцеление всё равно всё восстановит.

Всё, кроме него.

Поборов себя, Чудесная ЛедиБаг поднялась с земли, ноги предательски дрожали. Она решила, что хоть ценой своей жизни, она остановит и этого акуминизированного, и Хищную Моль.

Акума схвачена и очищена, Париж восстановлен. С Чудесным Исцелением исчезло и тело Кота, оставив после себя только кольцо. Героиня ещё несколько минут сидела возле него и смотрела в пустоту. Писк серёжек привёл ЛедиБаг в чувство, и та, подняв кольцо, полетела на своём йо-йо до дома.

***

 

Уже прошёл месяц после его смерти. Маринетт впала в сильную депрессию. Она не посещала коллеж под предлогом болезни, поэтому и не знала, что её бывший возлюбленный куда-то пропал. Она почти не спала, каждую ночь ей снилась та роковая битва. Каждую ночь она видела его взгляд, добрый и любящий. Теперь плакаты с Адрианом Агрестом пылились в шкафу. Вся комната была завешана рисунками Кота Нуара. Каждый день со стен комнаты на девушку смотрели самоуверенные зелёные глаза.

И снова она сидит за столом с листом бумаги и карандашом в руках. Слёзы по одной стекают на рисунок, слегка размывая контур. Маринетт не выдерживает и ударяет кулаком об стол. Перед глазами всё размыто.

— Глупый Кот! Ты же обещал, что никогда меня не оставишь!

Синевласка никогда не чувствовала себя так одиноко. Конечно, родители и Алья пытались хоть как-то поддержать её. Но они даже не догадывались, что она пережила. Маринетт не хватало его. Каждую ночь сквозь кошмары она выкрикивала его имя.

Ещё один рисунок, пропитанный её слезами, висел на стене. От бессилия девушка упала на кровать, лицом в подушку.

— Кот, не оставляй меня… — эти слова уже в который раз звучали в стенах этой комнаты.

А он и не оставлял её. Как он и обещал. Он всегда был с ней. И он никогда её не бросит.


End file.
